


An invitation

by OvO_Cloud



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 基于DCEU已有线索的基础上的妄想，个人猜想夹带私货极多。反正我也不知道华纳会选择哪条线或者是把哪几条线合起来拍，总之我不觉得他们会拍成这样所以我瞎JB写了。非常私心阿卡姆骑士以及红头罩，本篇中融合了二者的部分设定，毕竟我也不知道华纳会不会融合设定……总之我觉得非常有可能所以不知不觉就写成这样了，介意的朋友请关闭这篇文。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	An invitation

斯雷德·威尔逊接到一个邀请。  
“我听说超人和一群怪朋友正在组建什么——联盟。”莱克斯·卢瑟穿着一身正装坐在豪华游轮的船头，他盯着全副武装的丧钟，看起来很悠闲。很难想象这个家伙刚从阿卡姆出逃——无论是以何种方式，都足以证明他非同一般。  
“你最好别浪费我时间。”丧钟低声道。联盟对他来说并不具备什么吸引力，对一个雇佣兵来说，那不是什么必要的条件，有时候甚至还会拖后腿。  
“不，我自己的时间也很宝贵。”卢瑟偏了偏头，“我有重要的事情要做。”  
“我们得让这场游戏公平点，威尔逊先生。”他看起来并不畏惧丧钟，而是以一个领导者，或是雇主的身份面对这位危险的雇佣兵。“长话短说，我们不该有自己的联盟吗？”  
丧钟并没有当场给出明确的答复，而卢瑟在这个问题上似乎并不焦虑，尽管他确实渴望丧钟的力量。说的更确切一点，用“胜券在握”这个词来形容他此时的状态更为合适。  
“想好了欢迎随时告知。”莱克斯·卢瑟在丧钟身后举起手。  
“——你知道在哪里可以找到我。”丧钟离开的时候，他听到卢瑟这么说。

丧钟回到安全屋，没有开灯。他默默从身后关上门，靴子踩在地板上发出沉闷的声响。窗户开着，窗帘被风吹得像波浪在翻滚，带进一片皎洁的月光。有什么东西斜插在床头上方的墙壁里，丧钟朝那东西走过去。  
——一枚蝙蝠镖。  
丧钟缓缓地伸手去拿，指尖触到尖锐一角的瞬间，他突然转过身，一记格挡和反推，将身后的不速之客逼得后退了几步，跌跌撞撞地一绊，总算稳住了脚跟站在床尾边上。  
“我以为会是蝙蝠侠本人。”丧钟朝来人摊开手，“你还是太嫩了点，杰森。”  
“但很明显这东西让你紧张了，不是吗？”红头罩走过去，一把拔下蝙蝠镖，在他面前晃了晃。  
斯雷德摘下面罩坐在床边，红头罩也取下头盔，一张过分年轻的面孔在夜色中显露出来。  
“我听说有人拉你入伙。”杰森把头罩磕在桌上，他就靠在那儿，单手撑着桌子的边缘。  
斯雷德无言地指指窗户，杰森盯着他看了一会儿，吹了声口哨，走过去将窗户关上了。  
“莱克斯·卢瑟？”杰森追问，又加了一句，“那个秃子？”  
“他要组建一个联盟。”丧钟说。  
“然后你加入了？”杰森挑眉，摆弄着手里被月光勾勒得亮闪闪的蝙蝠镖。  
“没有——还没有。”丧钟摇摇头，他在观望着，在思考卢瑟是否会给他他想要的东西。“你又去拜访你的蝙蝠爸爸了？”  
杰森手上的动作陡然僵住。“……我警告你别再那么说。”他看起来有点怒了，“他不是我父亲。”他沉默了一会儿，声音低低的。“不再是了。”  
“我还记得我们第一次见面的时候，你也是从我安全屋的窗户翻进来的。”斯雷德突然说，他站起身，来到杰森身边，“那时候你是真的想杀了我。”  
“是啊。”杰森仰头看着年长者，脸上没有丝毫畏惧的神色，“不过有一点你弄错了——第一次见面的时候是你先想置我于死地，那时候我打不赢你，但现在不一样了。”  
“真是个记仇的小孩。”斯雷德叹息着，一只手搂住杰森的腰，“那是多久前的事了？”他靠过去，短短的胡茬刮过男孩的脸，像是在引诱着他说出什么。  
“我不想记起那会儿的事，斯雷德。”杰森深吸一口气，“那不是什么美好的回忆。”  
斯雷德于是侧过脸吻他，杰森张开手臂，拥住年长者的同时手腕灵活地一抖，蝙蝠镖飞出指尖，钉进对面的墙上。斯雷德看出来他还没有准备好面对某些事情，因此他们谁都没有再说话。

斯雷德确实说错了一点。第一次见面的时候，杰森还不是红头罩。斯雷德仍然是丧钟，但彼时那个孩子——确实还只是个孩子，他是蝙蝠侠的罗宾。  
那时候罗宾是个不太听话的小助手，某次任务中他以为蝙蝠侠死于丧钟之手，于是跑去找丧钟“报仇”。他自然不是丧钟的对手，而还没等他真的和丧钟过招，他就被人用钩锁强行扯了回去——蝙蝠侠。  
蝙蝠侠骗过了丧钟，同时也没有让杰森知道真相，而杰森为此介怀了很久。  
“我以为他会告诉我他的计划。”杰森在和斯雷德喝酒的时候偶然间提到——那是在他成为红头罩之后，“但他总是说我不听他指挥，感情用事，导致他无法达成预定的目标。那时候我本不该去找你算账的，他说无论如何都应该放你走——但我没有，我以为他死了，所以我怒不可遏地去找你，而他为此则必须现身去救我。”杰森把酒杯推到斯雷德面前，垂下头，“他的假死计划因此落空，而我依然觉得他对我不够信任。”他重复了一遍，“不够。”  
斯雷德盯着他，杰森看起来很愤怒，但更多的是委屈。每当提起蝙蝠侠的时候他总是像个孩子——或者说的更准确的一点，像极了当时的罗宾。  
但他也仅仅只是点到为止，不会再说更多了。他从来没有向斯雷德透露过一点点关于蝙蝠侠的重要信息，尽管斯雷德知道他一直在观察蝙蝠侠的行踪。他甚至有可能去过蝙蝠洞。斯雷德这么想，却没有把话说出口。  
他看着杰森抿了抿嘴，对着微弱的火光点燃一支烟，浅灰色的烟雾一路上升，掠过青年额前一小撮白发。

“我看到了那件制服。”次日破晓，杰森从床上爬起来，穿好衣服。他走到桌边，手落在头罩上。他说出这句话的时候没有回头看斯雷德，年长者依然优哉游哉地躺在床上，一只手枕着后脑。  
“所以你去过了。”斯雷德淡淡地说，句中自然而然地略过了一些内容，“他发现了吗？”  
“如果他发现的话我就不会在这里了。”杰森戴好头罩，声音闷闷的，“或许有人已经察觉到，只不过不知道出于什么原因没有告诉他。”他想到韦恩庄园的老管家。或许他确实该做些什么，但不是现在。  
“你决定什么时候去找蝙蝠侠？”斯雷德欣赏着男孩的背影，目光徘徊在他宽阔的脊背和陡然收紧的腰线上，然后他看向窗外。  
“你决定什么时候加入卢瑟的联盟？”杰森转身面对他，双手抱胸。  
“一部分取决于你什么时候行动。”斯雷德抓过枕边的面罩拍了拍，“还有一部分取决于我的心情。”  
“我可不信这套。”杰森隔着面具短促地哼了一声，大跨步走到床头，拔下了那只蝙蝠镖。“现在，我要去还东西了。”  
“祝你好运，小家伙。”斯雷德眯起眼睛，看着年轻人从窗户一跃而下。

“欢迎。”莱克斯·卢瑟冲对面前的人举起酒杯。  
“多余的话就免了。”丧钟摆摆手，“我加入你的联盟。还有谁吗？”  
“你做了一个明确的选择，威尔逊先生。”卢瑟笑起来，那让他看上去智慧又狡诈，“噢，其实我还有个想法——听说有一位新英雄最近非常引人注目。”他似乎话里有话，“而你和他的关系好像非同一般。”  
“我想，要不要让他也加入我们的联盟呢？”

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> PS：丧钟和罗宾桶相遇来源于Batman - Arkham Knight - Genesis 02，写的时候主要是把这段阿卡姆骑士罗宾桶和丧钟的互动部分挪到了红头罩设定中。另外我记得红头罩设定下的罗宾桶和丧钟好像没有遇见过……很久没看了，但印象中应该是没有的。
> 
> 再PS：这篇的时间在彩蛋二之后。其实本来是想写钟桶同居然后R18一把的结果不知道为何没有搞成……就当是拉灯了吧（。  
> 总之我觉得桶如果在DCEU中出现，大有可能出现他和老蝙蝠的刀子，至于桶会不会用钟叔引出来甚至加入莱总的联盟最后反水到老蝙蝠那边（是的这就是我对这篇的后续猜想）……作为一个吃钟桶的人我觉得一切皆有可能……当然我真的很希望在DCEU里看到钟桶同框……（梦里什么都有


End file.
